elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Valdr
|Base ID = }} Valdr is a Nord hunter from the town of Falkreath found sitting outside Moss Mother Cavern. Interactions Hunter and Hunted He asks that the Dragonborn clear out the cave of spriggans so he can get to the bodies of his fallen friends. He and his hunting party, Ari and Niels, tracked a bear to the cave. While inside, they cornered the bear but were suddenly attacked by three spriggans. When speaking with him, a miscellaneous quest "Heal Valdr's injuries" is given. Valdr can be healed by using either potions or a spell like Healing Hands. After he is healed, he asks that the spriggans in the cave be cleared out so that he can reclaim the bodies of his fallen friends. For completing the task, Valdr awards Valdr's Lucky Dagger, which was a lucky gift given to him by Ari. Valdr indicates that he will return to Falkreath, but only after burying his friends. Dialogue ;Hunter and Hunted "I really got myself into it this time. That is a lot of blood. Not sure how much longer I can hold out here." "Hello? You! Over here! Please, I need help! Please! I'm not sure I'll make it on my own." "Thank Kynareth for you, stranger. I'd almost given up hope of walking away from here." :Who are you? "Name's Valdr. I hunt out of Falkreath." :What are you doing out here? :"We tracked a bear to this den. Good coin for those pelts. We had the big sow cornered when they showed up. Three of them, out of nowhere. Spriggans. Niels went down before we even knew to run. Ari died just inside. I never even thought the things were real. I may have lost a drop or two of blood. Truth is, I'm not going anywhere like this. Hurts to breathe." ::I may have a potion to spare. "I just need a little to get going." ::I may know a spell that would work... "Thank you. Please hurry!" ::I'll be back. "Please, I need help! I don't want to die on this damned log!" After healing Valdr: "Much better. Thanks, friend. I wouldn't have lasted much longer without that. But now what? I can't just walk away. Not with my friends' bodies in there, being torn apart by those beasts." :I understand. Let me help you. "You'd do that for a stranger? I don't know what to say. Lead on, I suppose." :Don't be foolish. I'll do it. "You'd really risk your life for a stranger's honor? I don't even know what to say. Thank you, my friend. I'll wait here." If approached again: "Step lightly. Who knows if those things can hear us or not." "Be careful. They're faster than you'd think." After clearing the cave: "It's done, then. Justice, if you can call it that. Look, I want you to have this. I know it isn't much, but it's important to me. Ari gave me this dagger when we first started hunting together. Always said it brought her luck. You should be the one to carry it now. I'll give them a proper burial, then head back. Come find me if you're ever in Falkreath. You'll always be welcome at my door." "I'll give them a proper burial, then head back. Come find me if you're ever in Falkreath. You'll always be welcome at my door." In Dead Man's Drink: "Hello again, friend. I'll never forget what you did for me." Trivia *After clearing out Moss Mother Cavern and obtaining his dagger, Valdr can be found in the Dead Man's Drink in Falkreath, but no further interactions can be had with him. *If Valdr survives the quest he will invite the Dragonborn to visit him at his home in Falkreath, despite not actually owning a house in the town. *If the Dragonborn decides to clear the cave without healing Valdr, he will be dead and his corpse will be there once the Dragonborn comes outside. Bugs *When Valdr asks for a healing potion or a spell and cannot provide one, he might die, and the quest will stay in the Dragonborn's journal. * If the Dragonborn chooses to clear the cavern without Valdr's assistance, then sometimes he may be hostile when exiting the cavern. The quest then cannot be completed. **On some occasions, he may turn hostile after giving him the healing potion. *After completing the quest, it is possible to get the reward twice. If Valdr is allowed to come to the Dragonborn and award his lucky dagger without first speaking with him, then it is possible to talk to him. He will repeat the same thing he said before, and he will again award the lucky dagger. *If he turns hostile, using a Calm spell makes him stop long enough to complete the quest, but he becomes hostile again after completing it. * For an unknown reason, when coming into contact with Valdr, he will start conversation with the Dragonborn as if he had already been healed. This in turn leaves the quest to find him and his party unable to be completed. There is no known fix for this. *Sometimes if the Dragonborn attempts to enter dialogue with Valdr, he will not respond and continue asking for a potion. He may also be standing upright and cannot be interacted with. **This can be solved by reloading the game from the last save point and talking to him again. **Another solution is to enter the cavern and come out immediately. He should then be staggered, making it possible to speak to him and give him the potion. Appearances * de:Valdr es:Valdr pl:Valdr ru:Вальдр Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers